Herbert P. Bear
Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire (in-game known as "Herbert P. Bear" or "Darth Herbert") is a polar bear and is the main antagonist in the online-based, massively multiplayer online role-playing game Club Penguin, since his first appearance in mission 3. He is also one of the few main characters of Club Penguin who isn't a penguin. Another one is Klutzy the Crab, Herbert's companion and assistant. Unlike real-life polar bears, Herbert hates cold weather, he cannot swim, heavily dislikes all the noise on Club Penguin, doesn't like frozen food and is a vegetarian, and since his first appearance, he has been trying to take over Club Penguin Island and turn it into a warm paradise. Personality Herbert has gone through a rather large amount of character development, and his personality has changed drastically since his first appearance. When he lived in the Arctic Circle, he seemed nice enough, and enjoyed his life there, but he longed to be warmer. After he left the Arctic Circle and found Club Penguin Island, although he started as a simple nuisance looking for warmth, his personality has evolved to be more cruel, stingy, tyrannical, and dictator-like, as seen during Operation: Blackout. At least part of this can be blamed on the Elite Penguin Force for their part in freezing Herbert. Herbert began as a somewhat clumsy and unintentionally funny character, although he now seems rather cynical. Klutzy, in turn of this also appears as less funny and now as more of a serious henchman. Herbert finds penguins and puffles both very annoying, and vows to destroy them and turn the island into his own paradise. He has been known to be nice sometimes, like when he helps the agent save the island in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. He soon turns to the Dark Side and becomes the Sith Lord Darth Herbert, proving his true nature, evil. Also, in the Star Wars Takeover canon, which may or may not go with the actual Club Penguin canon, Darth Herbert was once a good Jedi, and a student of Obi-Wan Sensei. But greed for power turned him to the Dark Side of the force. This hints that Herbert wasn't always evil, and was maybe once friends with the Penguins. Appearance as a Mascot Herbert appeared as a mascot in Operation: Blackout and Star Wars Takeover. He gave away a free background and has his own stamp. The stamp proves he will appear again, as Rocky, CeCe, Brady, and McKenzie (the one-time mascots) had no stamps. Also, no stamps exist that can only be earned once. His sprite still remains in the Club Penguin files. His reappearance was during the Star Wars Takeover. In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series Herbert, along with his evil side-kick Klutzy, is seen among the crowd at The Stage. ("Best Seat In The House") Herbert had a secret lab in the mountains. He used to live there after the big escape in January 2012, in which he invented a detonator bomb that exploded a cream soda tank. Many puffles then foiled his scheme before he could release it on the EPF. ("Puffle Trouble") Herbert has a short split second appearance with, causing the power to go out. ("The Party Starts Now") Herbert is seen leaning on a tree, holding a piece of paper with a crossed-out sun. This was because of the upcoming mission, Operation: Blackout. ("Ghosts Just Wanna Dance") Herbert appears doing the dance from Herbert Style! in an elevator in the Puffle Hotel. ("Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)"). Trivia *He is sometimes seen as a Blue Penguin. *Herbert is the first and only known polar bear in Club Penguin. *As a mascot, Herbert looks the way he does, because of the item, Herbert's Eyebrows. Without them, he is actually a plain, Aqua penguin, as it is revealed in some people's videos of them meeting Herbert. **However, for the Star Wars Takeover, he now loads as an Arctic White penguin. *During the Holiday Party 2011, Herbert wore a Santa Hat, as seen in the EPF Monitor. Klutzy somehow entered the monitor, too. It is believed that Klutzy bought Herbert all items which he is using inside the trap. *Many penguins thought he was long gone, but since he appeared in Puffle Trouble, and returned to the Lighthouse on the homepage on May 4, he was confirmed to be awake. *He named himself as "Illustrious Leader Supreme of Club Herbert" when he conquered the island in Operation:Blackout. *Herbert is scared of the Night of the Living Sled movies according to a comic in the Club Penguin Magazine. *In Mission 11, he claims he is "smarter than the average polar bear", a reference to Yogi Bear. *Herbert is one of the only known characters in the Club Penguin Universe that understands crabs along with Rookie. *Originally, Club Penguin was planning on 3 polar bear villains, but instead they came up with only one, that being Herbert. *During the Star Wars Takeover, Herbert was temporarily renamed to "Darth Herbert". *In the DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Herbert is absent from the whole game. But in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge he is present in the game. *During the Star Wars Takeover Herbert did not seem to have any knowledge of the EPF, or even Klutzy for that matter. It's possible that he was just pretending or there was something wrong with him, or Herbert during the Star Wars Takeover is from a different universe. *Herbert appears in #WaddleOn Episode 8. It is revealed that he likes to smell his feet while in his lair. *He created the song "Herbert Style" during his takeover for Operation Blackout similar to how Dr. Strangeglove created "The Docter Will See You Now". Herbert Style itself is also a parody of the infamous song ''"Gangnam Style" ''by Psy (which was at the height of its popularity at the time of the party Operation Blackout). Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Malefactors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Outcast Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Polluters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Pawns Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Psychics Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Fragmental Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Bigger Bads Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Bogeymen Category:Oppressors Category:Perverts Category:Mobsters